Teacher
by OneRose4EvrFroze
Summary: Scully teaches a high school biology class Mulder has a teenage daughter. MSR.
1. Greenlake High School

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people you don't recognize from the show are mine, and any resemblance to actual places, people, or events is purely coincidence.

On with the story...

Dana Scully maneuvered through the morning crowd in the hallways of Greenlake High School, silently cursing herself for taking this job; 'What was I thinking, becoming a biology teacher, this is the worst decision I've ever made.' She honestly never considered teaching high school courses as an option, but then again, she had to start somewhere.

Dana had been going to med school and was going to become a doctor; her life was in perfect order, except for the professor she was sleeping with. One night, a man came to her door and told her that he was going to make her life a living hell if she continued med school. Now, this man had been following Dana for a while, he was part of the shadow government, so it was kind of his responsibility to make sure no one who posed a threat to them would be recruited into the FBI. Dana didn't know it, but if she hadn't packed up and moved that week, she would have been offered the job of a lifetime, working with one Fox Mulder to expose the shadow government that had just managed to chase her away.

Of course Dana couldn't move far away, she couldn't afford it, so she just moved to an apartment in the next neighborhood, and dropped out of school. She realized that she had to do something to get a decent job, so she went online and took one of those career tests that give you a list of jobs you'd be good at. The list was long, and most of the jobs looked useless, Dana wanted to make a difference in people's lives, hence med school. Doctor was at the top of the list, but she knew she couldn't do that because of the man who came to her apartment to threaten her. The third or fourth thing on the list caught her eye: Teacher. She quickly scanned the rest of the list and decided none of those jobs were right for her.

One week later she was going to school to get her teaching degree. When this process was over, she began applying to high schools in her area. None of them were hiring new teachers in their science department for a while. Dana went home defeated after calling every high school in the state. She wanted to cry, but she would never allow her self to do that. The next evening, she got a call from Greenlake High School in Washington DC, apparently one of the principals at the schools she had applied to knew a few members of the school board at Greenlake, and had faxed them Dana's application. The man on the other end of the phone offered her a job teaching biology starting next year. Dana moved again to a new apartment in a new state.

Everything had happened so quickly, and now she couldn't believe that she was on her way to her classroom on the first day of school to try to put information into the minds of rowdy teenagers who most likely didn't want to be there. She arrived at her classroom, #332, unlocked the door, went in and turned on the light. The room was nice; of course she had seen it before over the summer when she had put up all her posters that related to bio and filled the display cases with anything she could scrounge up that may help students understand some of the stuff they would have to know.

The schedule here worked in a strange way: there were seven periods divided between A days and B days. First period happened for 45 minutes every day. The rest of the periods were 90 minutes and these were split up between the alternating days. On A days it was second, fourth, and sixth period. On B days it was third, fifth, and seventh periods. Since the days alternated, if Monday was an A day, then Tuesday would be a B day, Wednesday would be an A day, Thursday would be a B day, and Friday would be an A day. Then the following Monday would be a B day and the rest of the week would continue to alternate between the days.

In half an hour, first period would be starting. A few students dropped their bags at various tables in the room and left. Fifteen minutes went by and Dana had gotten everything that she needed ready for class, including writing "Ms. Scully" on the chalkboard. Three girls came in and sat at the front table, right in front of Dana's table. They introduce themselves as Sarah Mulder, Alaria Lawrence, and Aretha Cutler. Dana introduced herself and checked their names off on her attendance list. Then she looked at the girls once more to make sure she knew their names and faces. Sarah was blonde, and somewhat pretty, she was a healthy weight and about the same height as Dana. Alaria had gorgeous long dark brown hair, she was heavier than Sarah, but had a prettier face, and about 4 inches taller. Aretha was a little taller than Sarah, and thinner, she had medium brown hair that was really curly and fell just below her shoulders, she was also somewhat pretty. The girls were talking amongst themselves now, so Dana decided to check the clock. Ten minutes till class. In this time about fifteen more kids came in and none of them bothered introducing themselves.

The first class went by smoothly, as a matter of fact so did the rest of the day. Dana had five classes a study hall and a prep period, these made up the seven periods. Two weeks went by and every day the three girls were there first, and they stayed there until the end of first period. The first quarter was over all too soon, it was time to send report cards home. One of the girls came in looking worried after school on the last day of the first quarter.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Dana asked, she had grown close to Sarah, Alaria, and Aretha over the first part of the year.

"How bad is my grade?" Sarah asked, she was really worried about it. This puzzled Dana, because Sarah had the best grade in the class and she always did more work than she needed to on the assignments and even in class.

"Well that depends on if you think 103 is good or bad." Dana replied with a small smile.

"Are you serious? How did I do that well?" Sarah asked, obviously unaware that she was the smartest girl Dana had ever met.

"Sarah, listen to me, you are brilliant, when I ask for 75 effort from you, you give me 120, honestly you don't need to work so hard to get an A in my class, do yourself a favor and stop stressing about it." Dana replied, she was really getting the hang of this whole teacher thing.

"I can't, my dad expects so much from me, he went to Oxford and he is really smart, I don't want to let him down." Sarah said; she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, lighten up, I'm sure your dad is proud of you, I know I am." Dana said, trying to get Sarah to relax. It seemed to work, the young girl walked over and hugged Dana.

"Thanks" she said quietly and left. Suddenly Dana really wanted to meet Mr. Mulder, she couldn't explain it, but she couldn't wait for parent teacher conferences next week. After about 20 minutes Sarah came back.

"What happened? Did you miss the bus?" Dana asked the flustrated teenager.

"Yeah, I had to go talk to someone, and it took longer than I thought it would. Can I call my Dad?" Sarah asked, motioning toward the phone on the wall behind Dana's desk.

"You could, but I'm leaving in about 5 minutes, I can give you a ride." Dana offered.

"Oh man, would you really?" Sarah asked. It didn't seem to Dana that she really wanted to have to call her father.

"Sure, where do you live?" Dana questioned, hoping she didn't have to go too far out of her way. She was shocked when Sarah said the address of Dana's apartment building.

"Wow." Was all Dana could say.

"Ms. Scully? Is that too far? I can still call…"was all Sarah got out before Dana interrupted.

"No, no it's fine, I live there too."

"Oh, that's awesome, what apartment?" Sarah questioned hoping she wasn't being too nosy, and kind of forgetting that Ms. Scully was her teacher.

"46" Dana answered hoping she wasn't giving too much information to this girl.

"We're practically neighbors, my dad and I live in 42" Sarah said. Then Dana realized that she had been hitting on the man from 42 in the mailroom last week. She blushed, Sarah noticed.

"What's that all about?" the girl asked innocently.

"Ummm" Dana hesitated "I have a date with your dad tonight."

"Oh shit, he was talking about you? He told me this morning that he was having someone over for dinner, and when I asked who he said 'Someone from down the hall' and refused to give me a name." Both of them burst out laughing. Dana gathered her stuff and they left the building. The ride to their apartments was pleasant, and Dana stopped with Sarah at 42.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." Sarah said as she unlocked her door.

"Hey why don't you come over after you put your stuff down and help me find something to wear, you know your dad better than I do." Dana suggested.

"Sure, I'll be over in a little bit." Sarah replied before disappearing behind the door. Dana went to her door and once inside she kicked off her pumps and went to her closet to find some options for a casual dinner. Not long after she had laid out some clothes, there was a knock at the door.

Dana practically sprinted across her apartment to let Sarah in. Then she led the girl to the bedroom and showed her a few ideas. Sarah pointed to the one that Dana had been leaning towards. It was a knee length dark denim skirt and a lightweight green sweater that really showed off her curves. She went to change, and left Sarah sitting on the bed.

"Wow, that looks amazing on you." Sarah complimented, when Dana came out of the bathroom. "You should wear your hair down though"

"Ok, I will, thanks" Dana said; just then an idea popped into her head and she sat down next to Sarah. "Hey, let's not tell your dad that I'm your teacher, and see how long it takes him to figure it out." She said almost whispering to the girl. Sarah smiled and agreed to this plan.

"See you at 7" Sarah said before showing herself out. She went back to her apartment to make sure her dad looked ok for Ms. Scully, who she realized she had to call by her first name since they were pretending not to know each other. Half an hour later Fox Mulder began to panic. He called his daughter to help him.

"Sarah, can you come here?"

"Sure dad, what's up?" the teenager asked.

"I have that date thing happening in half an hour and I am not ready. Help" the father pleaded with his girl hoping she would understand.

"Okay, I'll clean the apartment and find you something to wear, you finish dinner." Sarah offered, pretending to want to make a good impression. Fox knew he could count on her; Sarah always cleaned up after him and kept the place looking good. She was something special; at 15 she was capable of basically running the household. Ever since her mother had died almost 8 years ago, she had tried to fill her mom's shoes by taking care of everything around the apartment. Of course it wasn't until a few years ago that she could actually be helpful. She was young when it happened and she couldn't work the vacuum very well until she was 11, and she couldn't reach the cabinets to put dishes away until she was 12.

25 minutes later her father was dressed, dinner was almost done, and the apartment was cleaner than it had been in a long time. Sarah set the table for three, and threw together a salad. At 7:05 there was a knock on the door. Sarah disappeared into her room to change out of her school clothes. She put on a short light denim skirt and a maroon long-sleeved shirt that was fairly tight. She heard her dad greeting the woman at the door and calling her to come out and meet his date.

End Part 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic, please review, i need ideas for where to go with this.


	2. Creepy Old Men

Disclaimer: They're not mine. The rest is in chapter 1.

A/N: I hope this chapter clears up some of the confusion you guys had. Thanks so much for the reviews so far.

Fox realized that he had forgotten all about introductions when he met the amazing woman who was at his door.

"Hi, I'm Fox Mulder, but you should call me Mulder." He said to the redhead in front of him.

"Dana Scully, it's nice to have something to call you by, Mulder. I was almost nervous that I would be the girl with the nameless date forever." She replied, immediately regretting saying anymore than her name; Mulder didn't seem to mind, he just smiled and let her in.

Sarah left her room and allowed her father to introduce her to 'Dana.' It was definitely weird to call her teacher by her first name. Dinner went by all too quickly, and both Sarah and Dana were sure that Mulder had no idea that the two had ever met. The three of them were sitting on the couch after dinner watching an old movie; a nearly invisible surveillance camera was focused on them.

Across town, three old men were watching the screen that displayed a man a woman and a teenaged girl on a couch. The were talking quietly amongst themselves, when a fourth man walked in, removing the cigarette from his mouth he asked,

"How did those two end up together?" One of the men who was watching the screen looked up and said,

"I have that tape right here if you want to see. We wired his apartment, her apartment, the hallway, the main door, and the mailroom." The man with the cigarette just nodded. The screen went static and a tape from a few days ago was playing. The man and woman were in the mailroom, each minding their own business, when the woman said,

"Hey, my key is stuck, can you help me?" The men watching the screen could tell that she had been pretending to struggle with the key for a little while, after looking the man up and down a few times. He hadn't really noticed her until she spoke up. He looked over at her and decided to start a conversation.

"Sure. I've never seen you before, did you just move in?" He reached over to pull the key out of the mailbox lock.

"Yeah, I don't really know anyone here." The woman answered, the men watching could tell she was trying to get the man to invite her somewhere.

"Well I live in apartment 42, you should come by for dinner next week, how about Thursday at 7?" The man suggested, when the woman looked up he made eye contact, and here bright blue eyes distracted him so much that he didn't seem to hear her say

"Okay, I'll see you then." She took her key from his hand and walked out. The men watching realized that neither person introduced himself or herself. The man with the cigarette grabbed onto one of the other men's shoulders and said,

"I thought I told you to make sure they never met."

"Hey man, I got her out of med school, so the FBI wouldn't recruit her. She wasn't supposed to move here." Replied the now frightened man. The man with the cigarette nodded again, but this time the frightened man knew it was out of disapproval. The man who had switched the tapes adjusted some stuff so the focus was back on the trio on the couch. "Do you want me to split them up?" asked the frightened man, hoping he could make the smoking man happy.

"No, no. It's too late, they'll just find each other again." Replied the smoking man, obviously not very happy that his plan to keep them apart had failed. The smoking man took one last look at the monitor before walking out the door. The three men looked at each other and back at the monitor. One man shut it off while the other two shut down the rest of the machinery in the room. Then they all left, nervously glancing at each other and their surroundings. They had pissed off the boss man.

Back at the Mulder household, the movie had ended and Dana was getting ready to leave. Sarah walked back into her room to let her father and teacher have some time alone. She really liked Ms. Scully, and she couldn't wait to find out what her father thought about her. She pulled out her school handbook and opened to the calendar that told her that parent teacher conferences were in two weeks. She wondered if she and Ms. Scully could keep up their act for that long. It was late so, instead of waiting for the adults to say their good-byes, she went to bed and decided to talk to her dad about the date tomorrow morning.

Mulder escorted Dana to his door, he really enjoyed spending the evening with her and he wanted to do it again. She half-heartedly reached for the door, realizing how nice it had been to spend time with Mulder. She really didn't want to leave, but she knew that both she and Sarah had to be up early for school in the morning. Dana slowly turned the knob on the door to open it, silently hoping that Mulder would stop her. He did. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her into a hug. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and released her. She smiled, and he returned the gesture. She was halfway out the door when he said that he wanted to see her again on Saturday. She nodded and smiled again before walking down the hall to her apartment.

She let herself in and sighed heavily once the door was shut and locked. Glancing at the clock, she decided she could take a quick shower before bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out for the night, but all her dreams were of Mulder, and what it would be like to live with him and Sarah, if this relationship went as well as she thought it would. Little did she know, all of Mulder's thoughts that night were of her.

At 7:40 Sarah walked into the classroom with Alaria, and Aretha. Dana didn't have to look at the clock to know what time it was. The three girls always came in at the same time every morning, and if they weren't there, Dana would know that something had happened to one of them. At school, Sarah, Alaria, and Aretha were virtually inseperable. This morning they were whispering to each other, so Dana couldn't make out what they were saying; she didn't have to. Alaria piped up right away.

"So, Ms. Scully, Sarah tells us you had dinner with her father last night, did you really go to her apartment?"

"Yeah, I did." Dana said, answering the question, but not giving anymore information than was asked of her.

"And…" Alaria prompted.

"'And' what?" Dana asked, not really wanting to discuss her love life with her students.

"Oh come on! How was it?" Alaria asked excitedly. Dana glanced at Sarah, who smiled, urging her to tell them what she thought of her dad.

"It was the best date I've had since High School." She replied honestly. All the other men she had gotten involved with between then and now had been too old, or too involved with other women. The four of them spent the time before the start of class talking about relationships, and how Mulder didn't know that Dana was Sarah's teacher.

Today's class was interesting. They were reviewing for a big test; Brad was being a pain, as always, he wouldn't stop talking. So Dana decided to do something about it. She grabbed a stool, went over to his table and sat down right next to him. The review continued, and Brad got bored. Feeling the need to be the center of attention, and also thinking that his teacher was hot. He reached up like he was going to put his arm around her shoulder. She glared at him and he pulled back holding his hands up defensively. About twenty seconds later Scott yelled out "Go ahead, man, put your arm around her!" Dana looked at Scott and back to Brad.

"I'm not going to sit any closer, now, if you guys don't want to know what's on Monday's test, then we can be done with this, or someone can tell me the difference between genotype and phenotype. Which is it going to be?" Dana said. She was getting frustrated with this class. Some of these kids needed to focus on their school work, and the kids like Brad and Scott were not helping. The bell rang and the room emptied out. 'Only two more classes and a study hall, I can do this' Dana thought to herself. The truth was, she had been very distracted lately by thoughts of Sarah's father. Saturday couldn't come soon enough, but when it did it would be worth the wait. She wondered where they were going to go, Mulder hadn't said anything except that he wanted to see her again.

Dana woke up at 8 on Saturday morning and laid out a pair of jeans and a tank top, figuring that she would be dressed well enough for whatever Mulder had planned.

She was going over there at 10, and two hours was more than enough time to have breakfast and shower. She knocked on the door to apartment 42 at exactly ten o' clock am.

End Part 2.

A/N: Okay major writer's block, I need some help. Where should I send them on their second date? Please keep reviewing 


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A/N: I'm so beyond sorry that this took so long, I started writing, but then I had to go to another state for a week to visit family. Thanks to my reviewers (you know who you are) for giving me ideas, I'm still not really sure where this story is going. Also, I've never been to D.C. so if the travel distances are messed up, I'm sorry.

Mulder heard the knock on the door and went to answer it. He let Dana in and pulled her into a hug. Then he went into the kitchen and left a note on the fridge for Sarah so that when she woke up she would know why the apartment was empty.

_Sarah_

_I took Dana out to the monument. We'll be back by 2. I have my phone in case you need me._

_-Dad._

He took Dana's hand and led her out the door and into the elevator down the hall. The monument was about a 45-minute drive away, mostly because of the heavy traffic. When they got close, the parked at a meter and put 2 hours worth of quarters into it. Hand in hand, the pair walked down the sidewalk taking in all there was to see. When they reached the reflecting pool they found a bench and sat down.

"Have you ever been here before?" Mulder asked.

"No. It's beautiful." Dana replied. She couldn't believe it was all happening, she was sitting on a bench, dangerously close to a very attractive man, who happened to be the father of one of her students… 'It's too bad Sarah couldn't be with us, she would love this' both people had the same thought on their minds. Dana leaned over to rest her head on Mulder's shoulder; he welcomed it, and gently pulled her closer. There they sat for at least 20 minutes, her head on his shoulder and his head on her head, in a dreamlike state.

Both were reluctant to get up, but they were starting to get hungry. They walked around for a while trying to find a casual diner, and when they found one it didn't take long for them to be inside ready to order. Mulder's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. "Mulder." He stated once the phone was at his ear.

"Hey dad, it's me, I was wondering if I could have Alaria and Aretha over today to work on a project?" came the voice on the other end of the line.

"Sure, do they need rides?" He asked, really hoping he didn't have to cart his daughter's friends around.

"No, Aretha's mom can bring them." She answered, knowing that her dad didn't like driving everyone everywhere.

"Ok, I'll see ya when we get back." He said ready to hang up, but the girl's voice interrupted that idea.

"Hey, dad, ummm… How's your date going?" She asked wondering if she could keep them out longer to buy some more time for her and her friends to execute their plan.

"Really well." A pause "Why?" He was suddenly very curious about what was going on in that apartment.

"Oh, just wondering, hey, you guys should stay out a little longer, go see a movie or something…" Sarah knew her dad was getting suspicious.

"Sarah. What is going on there?" Mulder asked very seriously.

"Nothing. I really like Dana, she's my favorite girlfriend that you've had since mom… ya know." Sarah said. She was telling the truth, since her mother had killed herself, her dad had been dating all kinds of women; Ms. Scully was by far the nicest and smartest of all of them.

"Ok, Sarah, I trust you. We'll stay out a little longer, but don't do anything dumb." He gave in to his daughter's request.

"Bye, dad, have fun. Oh, and kiss her this time. For real." Sarah said as she laughed and hung up. Mulder returned to his table, and made conversation with Dana until their food came. She was already talking about movies, so it was easy to ask if there was one she wanted to see in theaters. They picked one out and after Mulder paid for their food and put more quarters in the parking meter by their car, they went to the theater.

Meanwhile back in apartment 42, the girls were busy cleaning and cooking. Alaria set the table for two, with candles and wine glasses, and a nice tablecloth, Aretha got to work on the vegetarian lasagna. Sarah picked up the phone and called Ms. Scully's apartment to leave a message.

"Hi, you've reached the home of Dana Scully, I'm not in right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Beeeeep

"Hey Ms. Scully, it's Sarah, come to my apartment at 6:30. Dress nicely" She hung up. Later on she got a call from her dad saying that the earliest showing of the movie they wanted to see was at 3 so it would probably be close to 6 when they got home. Damn, that was too late. She ran out the door ignoring her friends' questions, hoping that she could erase her message on Ms. Scully's machine before they got back. Luckily the door was unlocked and she was able to take care of it. It was time for a new plan. Sarah decided that she and Aretha would go over to Ms. Scully's apartment to get her when they were almost ready.

She walked back over to her apartment where her friends were preparing for the dinner. At exactly six o'clock, her father was at the door. Sarah had locked the door from the inside so his key wouldn't let the door open all the way. When she saw him starting to try to open the door she grabbed a blindfold, unlocked the door, and slipped into the hallway. "Hey, dad. Listen the girls and I have a surprise for you, and if you go in there with your eyes open it will ruin everything. So put this on and I will guide you so you don't trip. Ok?" Sarah said quickly not bothering to breathe until after she finished explaining everything.

"Ok… Is everything alright in there?" Mulder asked, very worried about what 3 teenagers could have done to his home.

"Don't worry dad, it's a good surprise, I promise everything is fine." Sarah reassured her father. He wasn't one to keep a perfectly clean house, but he only appreciated the messes that he made himself. Sarah led him into his room and sat him down on his bed. She then shut the door and went to his closet.

"What are you doing?" Mulder questioned his daughter.

"Finding you something to wear." She replied innocently.

"For what?"

"We arranged something special for you and a certain someone tonight" Sarah replied, obviously enjoying toying with her dad's brain.

"Who?…I mean…What?…I mean Why?" he stammered trying to ask the right questions.

"Because you and this person both have secrets that you need to talk about, before anything bad happens to your relationship." Sarah said, mentally kicking herself for the use of the word 'relationship,' now he would definitely figure it out.

"You're talking about Dana right? And what secrets do I have, that she doesn't already know?" He wondered how much his daughter knew about his job.

"You need to tell her about mom." Sarah stated quietly and calmly. "You need to tell her that the last woman you had a long relationship with killed herself because she hated living with you and didn't want to be the mother of your child. You have to tell her that you drove mom to suicide." Sarah was now crying. It always hurt remembering the old days. Her memories were faint, because she had been young, but you don't forget living in an abusive household. Her mom would get upset at how messy her dad was and take it out on Sarah. Her dad's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Why? Why does she have to know? It wasn't my fault. Your mother was insane, I have no idea what I was thinking when I married her. No regrets about you though. I don't think I should tell her, and I don't think you should either." Now he was about to cry too.

"Hold on a minute." Sarah stuck her head out the door and sent Aretha and Alaria off to get Ms. Scully. "Dad, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me too, but I really think she should know about what happened to mom before your relationship gets too serious. And like I said, you both have things you're not telling each other. She has secrets too."

"Are they as depressing as mine?" Mulder asked.

"Absolutely not." Sarah said lightly. About 10 minutes later the girls and Dana returned. Dana was blindfolded as Mulder had been, and she was lead to the room where Sarah and her father were waiting. The girls removed Dana's blindfold and shut the door, they made sure everything was perfect and then allowed the couple to come out; the girls went to Sarah's room to hang out while the adults had dinner. About halfway through the meal Mulder decided to tell Dana about his last wife.

"Dana, listen to me for a second, I have to tell you something about my past that Sarah is worried about." He paused.

"Okay, shoot." Dana said, curious to know more about the man she was with.

"My wife, Sarah's mother, killed herself." He almost cringed, concerned about how Dana would respond.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, but what does it have to do with us?" Dana asked.

"Well, she did it because of me. I mean because she was sick of living with me and didn't want to be a mother." It hurt him to say these words. He really didn't understand why Sarah's mom didn't want her.

Dana was silent. She didn't know what she could say, but she suddenly felt like she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the man across the table. She mentally kicked herself and dismissed the thought; she hadn't known him long enough to make any decisions. Mulder took her silence the wrong way and put his head down.

"You can leave if you like. I'll understand." He said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"No, I want to stay, I really like you, I might even love you. But I have something to say too. It might make things a little complicated."

"Okay, go for it." He offered a small smile.

"I'm a teacher at Greenlake High." She said, testing his mind. Mulder recognized that as the school his daughter went to.

"I don't see why that matters, not that your job isn't important, but what does that have to do with us?" He said. Dana gave up and decided to just say it.

"Your daughter is in my first period biology class." She said, wondering what he would think.

"Wow. Are parents allowed to be involved with teachers?" He asked. Suddenly he was concerned that this was a strange attempt on her part to end their relationship.

"I don't know, but parent-teacher conferences are coming up soon and we have to be careful." Dana replied. Mulder realized that she wanted to continue what they had because otherwise she wouldn't be talking about the future.

"Okay, I feel better now."

"Me too. I'm glad we had this talk." They finished eating and sat down on the couch to watch a movie with the girls.

End Part 3

A/N: Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. How far do you think the Mulder/Scully relationship should go?


	4. Last Day

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: I'm really glad you guys like this, so I decided to add another chapter today.

Sarah had watched her dad's relationship with Ms. Scully, and it was stronger than ever. Ms. Scully had driven Sarah home every day since February, and the pair always went to apartment 42; they would stay there for hours, talking, watching movies, and hanging out with the man of the house. During school, things were different. Sarah and Ms. Scully were close, but they made sure that no one found out why they were so close, or that Ms. Scully knew Sarah's dad outside of the normal parent/teacher relationship; in other words, Dana acted as if she had only heard of Mr. Mulder from the two times she'd spoken to him at conferences, and from what Sarah had said about him. They pulled this off very well and as far as they knew, no one was even suspicious of anything.

Today was the last day of final exams. Sarah, Alaria, and Aretha still came to the classroom to hang out before they had to go take their finals. Dana decided to give them each a small gift. She pulled out three small pots with African violets in them.

"Here, these are for you guys, thanks for all the wonderful conversations in the mornings, I'm really going to miss you three in my classes next year." She said, hoping she would still be seeing them at Sarah's apartment.

"Aww, that's so sweet, you didn't have to do this for us." Alaria said. The other girls thanked her. At 8:15 the girls went off to their last exam, on the way out they double-checked their plan for later with each other. Exams lasted 90 minutes and all three girls met back at Sarah's locker. Sarah opened it and handed each of her friends a few bags. They went back towards Ms. Scully's room, but instead of going in they went to the room next door and asked if they could use the phone to have Ms. Scully called to the office. The teacher in there asked them why, and they told him they were having a surprise party for her. He said he'd take care of it and seconds later the P.A. system came to life.

"Dana Scully please come to the main office, Dana Scully to the main office." The girls watched her leave and when they knew she wouldn't look back they went into the classroom. Alaria had made a banner, and she hung it on the chalkboard. Sarah and Aretha got to work unloading the food from their bags. They had way more than the four of them could eat, but it was fun. Sarah told her friends that she had invited her dad, and he showed up just in time. Sarah put the gift bag on Ms. Scully's desk, and Mulder set a small box with pretty wrapping paper next to the bag.

Ms. Scully returned from the office five minutes later. She walked into the room slightly upset that she had to walk all the way down to the office just to be asked how she felt about her first year teaching at Greenlake High. Her mood was immediately lightened when she saw the people and items that occupied her classroom. She smiled and greeted Mulder with a hug and a quick kiss. Sarah handed her the bag with a present from the three girls in it. Dana opened it and smiled, they had made her a scrapbook. It was really well done, and she planned on keeping it forever. After she was done looking through it she noticed the box on her desk.

"Not yet, wait till after we all eat and celebrate your first year as a teacher." Sarah said, knowing exactly what the box was. About forty five minutes later they had eaten as much as they wanted and were playing a game of hangman at the chalkboard. Mulder was up, he handed the box to Dana and made the blanks for the letters on the board. There were two words, the first was five letters and the second was two letters.

The girls figured it out right away, Sarah told them what he was going to do, but didn't know how he was going to do it. Sarah guessed "R" Alaria guessed "M" and Aretha guessed "Y" now it looked like this: M-RRY / M-. Dana unwrapped the box, but didn't open it yet. She chose to solve it and took the chalk from Mulder to fill in the other letters herself. "MARRY / ME" was written on the board, Dana opened the box and saw a beautiful diamond ring shining back at her. She slipped it on her finger and pulled Mulder into a kiss that was definitely not appropriate for school.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mulder said when they broke apart.

"It's a yes, and then some." Dana replied. The whole group decided it was time to clean up and head home for the summer. Once the room was spotless, Sarah hugged her friends and promised to call them. Mulder gave Dana a quick kiss and told her he'd see her back at the apartment. Somewhere in the mix, she agreed to move in with him and Sarah. Sarah rode home with her father so she could talk to him about this new situation.

"How do you feel about Dana living with us?" Mulder asked his daughter.

"I'm not sure, it'll be different. I mean she was my teacher. I think it might get a little weird, but in a good way." Sarah wanted her dad to know that she supported his decisions, and she thought it would be nice to have a mother figure who didn't hurt her.

"Okay, If things get to weird for you, just let us know." Mulder told her.

End Part 4.

A/N: Sorry for skipping the parent-teacher conferences, I wanted to move along with the story and take the relationship to a new level, but it didn't seem right to have them getting married while Sarah was still in Scully's class. Oh and thanks to Teliko x3 for the line about it being weird in a good way. Keep the reviews coming; I think the next chapter will be the wedding!


End file.
